


Comfort

by Hey Future Fish (PoisonedDeath)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Hey%20Future%20Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved just spending moments with Daichi, no matter how small or insignificant that time seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly the fluffiest thing I've ever written in my entire life. 
> 
> If you want, [this is my tumblr](http://hells-puppet.tumblr.com/).

Koushi stood in the doorway as his boyfriend walked toward him. They were clearing up the gym after practice, and Daichi was certainly taking his sweet time. It wasn't as if they had big plans, or anything like that, not really, but they were walking the long route home that evening, and the silver-haired boy had been looking forward to it all day. He enjoyed spending extra time with his captain, even if they were in public and so, therefore, couldn't hold one another the way they wished to. He loved just spending moments with Daichi, no matter how small or insignificant that time seemed. He smiled at the other boy, who stopped in front of him, allowing Suga to walk out first.

  
"Thanks," the setter smiled, stopping just outside the door, allowing Daichi to lock the gym door behind them. The began walking, side by side, in a comfortable silence, occasionally glancing over to one another to smile slightly. They kept walking until they got to a small pathway, and Daichi reached out and took his boyfriend's hand.  
"We can walk down here. No one will see us," Now, Daichi's words, as always, were honest, but a certain amount of panic was evident in Suga's eyes. It wasn't that he didn't want to hold his boyfriend's hand - no, of course not - but he was so, so afraid of what people might say. Just because the team was fine with their captain and vice-captain being completely, utterly and _hopelessly_ in love with each other didn't mean that the rest of the world was also fine with it.  
"Daichi... I-" Suga's voice was so quiet as he glanced over at the other boy.  
"It's okay. It's okay if you're too scared. It was just a suggestion," Daichi said, a genuine smile on his lips as he gently let go of Koushi's hand, "I understand," he added, and the pair continued to walk. The small pathway went round the back of the houses, to a large but empty park.

  
"I used to come here when I was a kid. I never realised it was so close," Suga said, his eyes wandering around to take in the scenery.  
"It's not taken care of as well as it used to be, it seems, but I used to come here a lot too. It's special to me. I wanted to share it with you."  
"Share it with- You're so cheesy, Daichi," Suga smiled, letting a laugh come out as a long exhale, the grin spreading across his face. He stopped for a moment, considering his options, before stepping toward Daichi and reaching out to take both of his boyfriend's hands. He smiled shyly, and dipped his head slightly to try to hide the blush that had crept into his cheeks.  
"You're so perfect," Daichi whispered, taking a small step towards Koushi. There was next to no distance between the two now, a distance that Koushi, knowing that his boyfriend wouldn't move anymore, quickly closed with his lips. Soft lips met the captain's chapped pair, and the kiss was short, but sweet. Suga let go of Daichi's hands and wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, pulling him in for a hug. The wing spiker let his arms snake around the silver-haired boy's waist as Koushi whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

  
"Buy more chapstick," the grin was audible, the teasing evident, and the setter then pressed a couple of light kisses to the other boy's jaw. Daichi couldn't suppress his own grin as he pressed a kiss to Koushi's forehead.  
"You're lucky I love you," he said, but they both knew what he really meant, because they both felt the same way. _I'm lucky you love me_.  
"I love you, too, Daichi. So much."  
"Forever," the dark haired boy smiled, cupping Suga's cheek and gazing into his hazel eyes. The setter blushed once again.  
"I'd stay here, forever, with you, if I could, but we have homework, so we should probably start heading back now."  
"So sensible, as always, Suga," the captain said, a fond smile playing at his lips as he let his lips gently touch the tip of his boyfriend's nose, "But, if you want to be just a little rebellious, you can come back to mine and we can do our homework together?"  
"That's not a euphemism, is it? Because I do want to get this work done," Suga said.  
"Homework first? Anything else that happens is fine too, if you want," Daichi clarified as the pair separated. They started to walk, heading to Daichi's house, once again, side by side, once again in a familiar yet comfortable silence. That's what it was for Suga - being with Daichi. It was comfortable. Very comfortable. He reached out and linked his hand with Daichi's.


End file.
